jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Shaw
Sebastian Shaw (* 29. Mai 1905 in Holt, Norfolk; † 23. Dezember 1994 in Brighton, East Sussex) war ein englischer Schauspieler, Regisseur, Autor und Dichter. Er übernahm die Rolle des demaskierten Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker am Ende von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Biografie Sebastian Shaw kam als Sohn von Dr. Geoffrey Shaw, einem Musiklehrer, am 29. Mai 1905 in Holt/Norfolk, England zur Welt. Shaw spielte bereits im Alter von acht Jahren im Stück "The Cockyolly Bird" am Royal Court Theatre mit (1. 1. 1914). Nachdem er seine Jugend in Holt verbracht hatte, begann er ein Studium der Schauspielkunst an der Greshams School und der angesehenen Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. Er debütierte 1929 am Broadway, in einer Rolle als Mörder im Stück "Rope´s End". Auch wenn Shaw ein klassischer Theaterschauspieler war, begann er in den frühen 1930er Jahren seine ersten Filmrollen zu übernehmen. ("Castle" 1930) Während des 2. Weltkriegs unterbrach Shaw seine Schauspielkarriere und trat der Royal Air Force bei, wo er als Bordschütze eingesetzt war. Nach dem Ende des 2. Weltkriegs kehrte Shaw nach London zurück. Da er seine Wohnung wie seinen Schauspielvertrag mittlerweile verloren hatte, musste er komplett von vorn beginnen. Shaws Air-Force-Zeit kam ihm nun zugute, als er 1946 einen Piloten im Trainingsfilm "Journey Together" spielte, an der Seite von Edward G. Robinson und Richard Attenborough. In der gleichen Zeit schloss sich Shaw dem Embassy Theatre an und wirkte in den nächsten Jahren in vielen Theaterstücken mit. Dennoch verlor er seine Begeisterung für Kinofilme während dieser Zeit nicht, was dazu führte, dass er immer wieder in verschiedenen Filmrollen erschien, mit welchen sich Shaw (hauptsächlich in England) einen Namen machen konnte. So spielte er u. a. den Claudius in der Shakespeare-Verfilmung "Hamlet" (1949). 1956 schrieb er den Text für die von seinem Vater komponierte Oper "All at Sea", welches am Royal College of Music uraufgeführt wurde. Im gleichen Jahr starb seine Frau Margaret Delamere. 1966 schloss sich Shaw der Royal Shakespeare Company an und feierte dort diverse Erfolge auf Theaterbühnen in ganz Großbritannien. In den 1970er Jahren entdeckte Shaw seine Liebe zum Schreiben und veröffentlichte zahlreiche Erzählungen und Gedichte (u. a. "Take a Life" 1961 oder "The Christening" 1975) 1978 spielte er einen Richter im Theaterstück "Whose Life is it anyway?" am Londoner Mermaid Theater. Die Produktion gewann den "Laurence Olivier Award" für bestes Schauspiel und besten Schauspieler (Tom Conti). Während er in hunderten von Theaterstücken und über 40 Filmproduktionen mitwirkte, blieb internationaler Ruhm für Shaw jedoch aus. Letztlich machte ihn seine Rolle als unmaskierter Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker 11 Jahre vor seinem Tod bei Fans rund um die Welt berühmt. Da George Lucas wusste, dass dies der dramatische Höhepunkt des Films werden wird, wollte er auf einen erfahrenen Schauspieler zurückgreifen, welcher die Gefühle in dieser finalen Sterbeszene glaubhaft vermitteln konnte. Da dem Drehteam die besondere Bedeutung der Sterbeszene von Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker bewusst war, hielt man diese unter strengster Geheimhaltung. Nur eine minimale Crew war am Set und Shaw wurde zu absolutem Stillschweigen - selbst seiner Familie gegenüber - verpflichtet. Die Szene selbst wurde von Regisseur Richard Marquand an einem Tag ohne Änderungen zum Drehbuch abgeschlossen. In den letzten Jahren seines Lebens litt Shaw unter Schüttelkrämpfen. Dies erschwerte seine Schauspielerei nachhaltig, gerade dann, wenn es darum ging feinmotorische Dinge auf der Bühne zu tun, wie eine Tasse halten oder aus einem Glas zu trinken. Shaw übernahm daraufhin Sprechrollen für Radio-Hörspiele. Seine letzte Rolle war die des Zauberers für die Weihnachtsproduktion von "Der Zauberer von Oz" des Barbican Centres, welche ihm großes Lob der Tageszeitung "The Times" einbrachte. Sebastian Shaw starb am 23. Dezember 1994 im Alter von 89 Jahren in Brighton, East Sussex/England an Altersschwäche. Am 15. Februar 1995 wurde ein Trauergottesdienst in der St. Paul´s Cathedral abgehalten, bei welcher die Schauspieler Ian Richardson und Ben Kingsley Werke von Shakespeare lasen. Sebastian Shaw heiratete 1929 Margaret Delamere, welche 1956 starb. Das Ehepaar hatte eine Tochter, Drusilla. Trivia *Sebastian Shaw war auch noch im hohen Alter sehr rüstig und kräftig. Als er mit 73 von einem Taschendieb bestohlen wurde, holte er den Dieb ein, rang ihn allein nieder und hielt ihn fest, bis die Polizei eintraf. *Shaw hatte sich in den Jahren an den verschiedenen Theatern in London mit dem Schauspieler Ian McDiarmid angefreundet, welcher den Imperator Palpatine spielte. Am Set von "Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter" trafen beide zufällig zusammen und McDiarmid frage Shaw, was er denn hier machen würde. Shaw antwortete ratlos: "Irgend etwas mit Science Fiction!" *Auch wenn Shaw Jahrzehnte lang in Theaterstücken und Filmen mitwirkte, war seine Beliebtheit bei den Star Wars Fans höher, als bei allen anderen Produktionen zuvor zusammen. Shaw sagte in einem Interview dem Daily Telegraph, dass er in seiner gesamten Karriere niemals so viel Fanpost erhalten hätte, wie nach Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. *In der DVD-Version von "Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter" wurde das Erscheinungsbild von Shaw in der Sterbezene mit Luke Skywalker digital nachbearbeitet. Während Shaw in der Original-Filmszene noch Augenbrauen hat, wurden diese in der DVD-Version digital entfernt. Ebenso wurde der Hauptton deutlich heller und blasser gefärbt. Die nachhaltigste Änderung jedoch erfuhr die letzte Szene im Film: Als die drei Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Yoda und Obi Wan Kenobi als Geistwesen erscheinen, ersetzte George Lucas Sebastian Shaw durch den Schauspieler Hayden Christensen, um die Analogie zu Episode II und III herzustellen, was bei Fans weltweit kontrovers diskutiert wurde. Weblinks * *Sebastian Shaw in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *Sebastian Shaw in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia * Website über Sebastian Shaw en:Sebastian Shaw nl:Sebastian Shaw pt:Sebastian Shaw ru:Себастьян Шоу Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler